thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кларисса
Кларисcа - крестьянка Королевства Эльфегорт, ненавидимая из-за ее родства с Сатериазисом Веноманией. Она близкий друг Микаэлы и, после ее смерти, присоединяется к Левинскому Монастырю секты Элда. Движимая влиянием демона Гнева, она почти становится одержимой перед тем, как ее останавливает призрак мальчика. 'Clarith '''is a peasant of the Kingdom of Elphegort, hated due to her lineage to Sateriasis Venomania. She is a close friend of Michaela and, following her death, joins a Levin Monastery of the Held sect. Moving under the influence of the Demon of Wrath, she nearly falls under its possession before being stopped. История Ранняя Жизнь Родилась в Королевстве Эльфегорт в 479 году по календарю Эвиллиоса. Кларисса была презираема и оскорбляема людьми Яцки и не подозревала, почему ее ненавидят. Была удочерена иностранной волшебницей, которая любила ее и заботилась о ней. В юном возрасте, ее приемная мать научила девушку писать и читать. С возрастом она осознала, что ее родословная, харакетрные цвет волос и цвет глаз клана Нецума заслужили всеобщее презрение. Из-за ее неуклюжести девушку стали ненавидеть лишь сильнее, назвали "дитя демона" и угрожали связать и сжечь на кресте. Затем мать Клариссы заразилась болезнью Гоула. Кларисса усердно работала, чтобы заботиться о себе и матери. Born in the Kingdom of Elphegort in EC 479,Interlude of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Worldguide Clarith was despised and abused by the people of Yatski, unaware of why she was so hated. At some point, she was adopted by a foreign magician who loved and took care of her.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 At a young age, her foster mother taught her how to read and write.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 As she grew older, she learned that her lineage, the characteristic hair and eye color of the Netsuma Clan, earned her everyone's disdain. Due to her clumsiness, she was only further hated, called a "demon child" and threatened to be tied and burned on a cross. Sometime later, Clarith's mother contracted the Goula disease. With her foster parent weak and ailing, Clarith worked hard to help take care of them both.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Зелёный В начале 499 года по календарю Эвиллиос, Кларисса пошла к Тысячелетнему Древу для того, чтобы собрать виноград. Раненная жестокостью жителей деревни, она бормотала о том, как ей жаль, что она жива. Во время работы она нашла маленькую зеленую малиновку рядом с озером, у неё было травмировано крыло. Пожалев создание, Кларисса забрала ее домой и попыталась перевязать крыло перед тем, как вернуться к работе. С корзинкой полной фруктов, Кларисса прибыла домой и обнаружила, что ее мать чувствует себя лучше и даже принялась ухаживать за малиновкой. Рассерженная Кларисса сказала своей матери отдыхать из-за ее слабого здоровья, на что та возразила, что долго быть на солнце так же опасно для здоровья, заметив, что птица, которую нашла Кларисса, уже очнулась. In early EC 499, Clarith went out to the Millennium Tree Forest to pick trauben fruit. Injured from her town's cruelties, she murmured how sorry she was for being alive.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 While working, she found a small, green robin by the lake with an injured wing on the ground. Pitying the creature, she took it home with her and tried to bandage its wing before returning to her work. With a basket full of fruit, Clarith arrived home to find her mother up and about, tending to the robin. The sullen girl told her mother to rest in her poor health but she retorted it was also unhealthy to be in the sun for so long, mentioning that the bird she found was now awake. После того, как ее мать неудачно попыталась покормить малиновку червяками, Кларисса предложила ей немного фруктов. Птица тут же начала есть их, а мать девушки предположила, что эта птица может быть воплощением лесного духа. Кларисса возразила ,сказав, что та бредит, беспрестанно отрицая существование Бога и духов. Расстроенная, она спросила мать, почему та так уверена в их существовании, упоминая, что виноград, который девушка собрала, был недостаточно качественным для продажи, и что она просто потратила время. Собравшись с силами, чтобы не заплакать, Кларисса повернулась к птице и, смотря на нее, сказала, что птицы имеют меньше проблем, чем люди. Как только она приготовилась уйти, мать спросила её, куда она направляется. Хмурая девушка ответила, что ее позвали в деревню, и ушла. В течение двух недель состояние матери Клариссы ухудшилось и девушка стала заботиться о ней. Назвав малиновку "Грюн" из-за ее зеленых перышек, Кларисса соорудила клетку для нее из рухляди, что она собрала. Каждый день она приходила домой и улыбалась, пока рассказывала малиновке о своем дне и о том, как ее ругают за ее неуклюжесть. thumb|left|Chelsea beating on Clarith againAfter her mother tried and failed to feed the robin worms, Clarith offered some of her fruits. The robin immediately began to eat it and her mother wondered if it was an incarnation of a forest spirit. Clarith told her parent that she spoke nonsense, repeatedly denying the existence of God and the spirits. Frustrated, she asked why her mother was so sick if they were real, relating that the trauben she picked were also not good enough to sell and she had wasted her time. Forcing herself not to cry, she turned to the bird and, seeing it, says that birds had less problems than humans. As she prepared to leave, her mother asked where she was going. The frowning girl responded the village had called her out and left. Over the course of two weeks, the condition of Clarith's mother worsened and Clarith took care of her. Naming the robin "Grüne" due to its green feathers, Clarith constructed a cage for it out of junk she collected. Every day, she came home and smiled while she told the robin about her day and all her bad experiences getting scolded for her clumsiness. Одним солнечным днем девушка решила поместить птичью клетку рядом с окном. Позже во время работы в полях другие рабочие целенаправленно врезались в нее и портили ее работу; она проигнорировала издевательства, вернулась домой и улыбнулась Грюн. На следующий день, Кларисса вновь поставила клетку малиновки на подоконник перед тем, как идти на работу. Набравшись уверенности в отношениях с птицей, она решила, что возможно может подружиться с другими людьми. Решившись, она пригласила своего соседа на обед, надеясь построить отношения с человеком. Вместо этого её оскорбили и отвергли, ее уверенность вновь была сломлена. Когда она вернулась домой, Грюн уже сбежала из клетки. С разбитым сердцем в отчаянии Кларисса посещает Тысячелетнее Древо и молится Элду, рассказывая ему, что не имеет друзей перед тем, как объяснить свою историю. Боясь остаться одной после смерти больной матери, Кларисса умоляет Бога дать ей друга, если такой существует. One day, she chose to place the bird cage by the window on a sunny day. Later, while working in the fields, the other workers purposely bumped into her and trampled over her work; ignoring the bullying, she continued before coming home and smiling at Grüne. The next day, Clarith put the robin's cage by the windowsill again beforе heading out to work. Confident in her relationship with the bird, she thought she could possibly makes friends with other humans. After making up her mind, she invited her neighbor to dinner, hoping to build a relationship with a human. Instead, she was verbally abused and turned down, breaking her confidence again. When she returned home, Grüne had already escaped from her cage. Heartbroken and in despair, Clarith visited the Millennium Tree Forest and prayed to Held, telling him she had no friends before explaining her story. Afraid to be left alone should her ailing mother die, Clarith begged to God that, if he did exist, to give her a friend.The Daughter of Evil: Wigenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Случайная Встреча Тремя месяцами позже Кларисса нашла зеленоволосую девушку в бессознательном состоянии у Тысячелетнего Древа. Поняв, что у нее горячка, Кларисса отнесла девушку к себе домой и уложила в постель. Когда та очнулась, Кларисса сказала ей лежать, объяснив, где она нашла ее. Так же она попросила девушку согласиться, чтобы Кларисса ухаживала за ней, несмотря на то, что она из клана Нецума, пока та не поправится. Поблагодарив Клариссу, девушка спросила, где они, и Кларисса описала деревню Яцки и извинилась за свой маленький неухоженный домик. Девушка представила себя как Микаэла, Кларисса так же представилась, спросив, почему девушка потеряла сознание в лесу. Three months later, Clarith found a green-haired girl unconscious by the Millennium Tree. Realizing she had a fever, Clarith took the girl home and laid her down to rest in bed. When she regained consciousness, Clarith told the girl to lie down, explaining where she found her. She asked the girl to accept her treatment, despite being from the Netsuma Clan, until her fever was gone. Thanking her, the girl asked where they were and Clarith described Yatski village to her before apologizing for her small, filthy house. The girl introduced herself as Michaela and Clarith did likewise, asking why she had fainted in the forest. Девушка подробно рассказала, что она направлялась в Акейд из Королевства Люцифении. Кларисса заявила, что никогда не слышала о живущих там эльфегортцах, и Микаэла рассказала ей, что Люцифения населена людьми множества разных рас.Не поверив этой странной истории, Кларисса тихо сидела со слезами на глазах. Смутившись, она стерла их, выкрикивая Микаэле извинения за то что жива. Мать прервала Клариссу и отчитала за беспокойство "пациента". Удивленная попыткой больной матери достать приправы для супа Микаэлы, она отняла у нее тарелку и сама приправила суп перед тем, как отдать Микаэле. The girl elaborated that she had been travelling to Aceid from the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Clarith stated she never heard of an Elphegortean living in the country and Michaela replied that Lucifenia was inhabited by different races of people. In disbelief at the peculiar story, Clarith sat their quietly with tears building in her eyes. Embarrassed, she wiped them, shouting apologies to Michaela for living. Interrupted by her mother, Clarith was lectured for disturbing their "patient". Surprised by her ill mother's attempt to get seasonings for Michaela's soup, she took the bowl from her and seasoned it before giving it to Michaela. В дверь постучали, и Кларисса услышала, как глава деревни, крича на нее, ворвался в дом вместе с Евгением, чтобы сказать девушке, что она не оплатила свою ренту в этом месяце. Извинившись, Кларисса ответила, что у нее нет денег, и попросила больше времени. Глава деревни сказал, чтобы она в таком случае убиралась, уточняя, что никто другой в деревне, кроме него, не потерпит ее. Когда он предложил ей прийти к нему ночью для того чтобы "отработать" ее долг, Кларисса побледнела. Микаэла прервала разговор, попросив помощи Клариссы. Дрожащая девушка передала Микаэле ее сумку. Она, как и все, была ошеломлена, когда Микаэла предложила в качестве оплаты ренты пригоршню серебряных монет. A knock came to their door and Clarith heard the village chief yelling for her, coming in with Eugen to tell her she hadn't paid her rent in a month. Apologizing, Clarith told him she had no money and asked for more time. The chief told her to leave then, qualifying that no other village besides his would tolerate her. Giving her the option of coming to his place at night to 'work off' her debt, Clarith became pale. Michaela interrupted the conversation, asking for Clarith's help. The trembling girl passed Michaela's bag to the green-haired girl. Like everyone else, Clarith was stunned as Michaela offered a handful of silver coins to pay off the rent. После того как глава и Евгений ушли, Кларисса немедленно извинилась перед Микаэлой и продолжила благодарить ее несмотря на все протесты. Мистическая девушка сказала Клариссе, что у нее есть несколько хороших новостей, и, удивленная, та рывком подняла голову, ударившись об полку и пошатнувшись от боли. Держась за голову, она сказала Микаэле, что всё в порядке, и поинтересовалась, что та хотела сказать. Микаэла спросила, нельзя ли ей остаться у них немного, предлагая платить ренту. Кларисса приняла предложение, и они стали жить втроем. Незадолго после этого Кларисса предложила Микаэле помогать ей на ферме, и та согласилась. After the chief and Eugen left, Clarith immediately apologized to Michaela and continued to thank her despite the girl's protests. The mysterious girl then told Clarith she had some pleasing news and, surprised, the white-haired girl jerked her head up, hitting the cupboard and lurching in pain. While holding her head, she told Michaela she was fine and asked her what she wanted to say. Michaela asked if she could stay with them for a while, offering to pay the rent. Agreeing to the offer, the three began living together. Shortly after, Clarith asked Michaela if she wanted to help with the farm labor and she agreed.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Первый Друг Две девушки работали вместе на полях и в какой-то момент Кларисса завела разговор с Айном, сыном главы деревни. К разговору подключилась Микаэла, и они втроем болтали некоторое время о празднике урожая. После ухода Айна Кларисса объяснила Микаэле свою проблему в общении с мужским полом и то, что Айн никогда не говорил с ней до появления Микаэлы. Кларисса высказала зеленоволосой девушке предположение о том, что Айн использует ее, чтобы подобраться поближе к Микаэле, и поинтересовалась, что та думает о сыне главы деревни. Когда Микаэла заявила, что она не интересуется парнями, довольная девушка из клана Нетцума согласилась с ней. Когда они уже собирались вернуться домой, Челси, сопровождаемая двумя друзьями, появилась перед ними и попросила Клариссу отойти поговорить. Проследовав за ними за соседский дом, Кларисса была расспрошена о теме ее разговора с Айном и обругана несмотря на все отрицания. Она извинилась за попытку получить любовь Айна. The two girls worked together in the fields and, at some point, Clarith had gotten into a conversation with Ein, the chieftain's son. Michaela arrived and the three chatted about the harvest festival for a while. After Ein left, Clarith explained to Michaela her difficulty dealing with boys and how Ein never spoke to her before Michaela came around. Clarith told the green-haired girl that she believed Ein was using Clarith to get close to her and asked what Michaela thought of the chieftain's son. When Michaela responded that she wasn't interested in men, the pleased Netsuma girl agreed with her. As they were about to enter their home, Chelsea, accompanied by her two friends, appeared and asked for a moment with Clarith. Following them behind her neighbor's house, Clarith was interrogated for speaking with Ein, bullied despite her denials and apologies to trying to earn Ein's love. Дрожа, беловолосая девушка вся сжалась, пока Челси продолжила оскорблять ее. После того, как она схватила Клариссу за руку, Микаэла вмешалась и отчитала трех девушек за их поведение. Когда они ушли, Кларисса извинилась перед "Мисс Микаэлой", на что девушка ответила, что, так как они друзья, то можно к ней обращаться просто "Микаэла". Кларисса была вне себя от счастья от долгожданного приобретения друга, особенно когда Микаэла обняла ее, и попросила подержать ее так подольше, потому что никто, кроме матери, не обнимал ее до этого. Микаэла не возражала. Две девушки продолжили работать на полях каждый день. Несколько позже, посреди ночи, Кларисса обнаружила, что Микаэлы нет в постели и нашла ее на холме рядом с деревней. Trembling, the white-haired girl curled up her body as Chelsea continued to insult her. After the girl grabbed Clarith's arm, Michaela intervened and chastised the three girls for their abuse. Once they left, Clarith apologized to "Miss Michaela" but the girl told her they were friends so it was just "Michaela". Overjoyed to finally have a friend, Clarith embraced the green-haired girl and requested that she hold her a little longer, never hugged by everyone but her mother before then. Michaela complied. The two continued their duties in the fields each day. Sometime later, in the middle of the night, Clarith discovered Michaela out of bed and found her on a hill near the village. Услышав пение девушки, Кларисса заговорила о красоте ее голоса. Удивленная Микаэла поинтересовалась, почему девушка еще не в постели, и Кларисса спросила о том же странную девушку. По настоянию Микаэлы Кларисса застенчиво села позади нее и девушки стали разговаривать о времени, проведенном Микаэлой в деревне, ее очевидном богатстве и смертельном состоянии матери. Заинтересованная, Микаэла спросила, кто владелец особняка неподалеку, на что Кларисса ответила, что этот дом принадлежит Килу Фризису, подчеркнув количество людей, что он приглашает на банкет каждый месяц. Микаэла поинтересовалась, хотела бы Кларисса иметь много друзей, на что получила утвердительный ответ, но та сказала, что знает, что не сможет завести друзей из-за того, что принадлежит клану Нецума, и что она не красива и не весела, как Микаэла. Та возразила, что все еще принимает ее. Улыбаясь, Кларисса попыталась сознаться девушке, но резкий порыв ветра заглушил ее слова. Избавившись от наваждения, Кларисса сказала, что она будет в порядке до тех пор, пока Микаэла будет с ней, за что та ее поблагодарила. Hearing the girl singing, Clarith spoke up about its beauty. The surprised Michaela asked why she was still up and Clarith reflected the question back at the mysterious girl. With Michaela's insistence, Clarith timidly sat beside her and they spoke about Michaela's time in the village, her obvious wealth, and her mother's fatal condition. Curious, Michaela asked who owned the mansion nearby and Clarith told her it was the house of Keel Freezis, admiring the amount of friends he invited to his banquets every month. Michaela asked if Clarith wanted lots of friends and she responded yes but states she knew she couldn't make any because of being a Netsuma girl and not being beautiful and cheerful like Michaela. Her friend retorted that she still accepted her. Smiling, Clarith attempted to confess to the girl but a gust of wind drowned her out. Brushing her friend's curiosity aside, she said that she would be fine as long Michaela was with her, earning the girl's thanks. Отметив ветер, Микаэла предложила пойти домой. Потрясенная таким заявлением, Кларисса запаниковала и упала. Микаэла подала ей руку и, они вдвоем направились домой. Не желая разбудить свою матушку, Кларисса тихонько приоткрыла дверь, застыв от вида своей матери, лежащей на полу. Закричав, она смотрела, как ее мать вывернуло кровью, и как она скончалась. Немного после похорон Челси подошла к Клариссе и высказала ей, что Микаэла была мила с ней только для того, чтобы казаться более доброй и красивой. Несмотря на то, что та знала, что это был лишь жестокий бред ее соседки, Кларисса начала сомневаться в действительности их дружбы. Noting the wind, Michaela suggested they go home. Shaken by the statement, Clarith panicked and fell; Michaela offered her hand and the two walked together home. Not wanting to wake her stepparent, she gently opened the door, frozen at the sight of her mother on the floor. Crying out, she watched her mother vomit blood and die. Sometime before the funeral was held, Chelsea approached Clarith and spouted how Michaela was only being nice to her to appear more kind and beautiful. Despite knowing it was only her neighbor's cruel ramblings, Clarith began to doubt the validity of their friendship. Во время похорон Кларисса тихонько ходила с Микаэлой, закусывая губу каждый раз, когда склоняла голову. После похорон матери Клариссы Микаэла спросила ее, что та собирается делать, на что девушка ответила, что не знает. В тоске Микаэла предложила им вдвоем переехать в Акейд и начать новую жинзь. Кларисса отвергла предложение, сказав, что Микаэле лучше уйти со своей богатой семьей, пересказав ей слова Челси и собственные мысли на этот счет. Девушка из клана Нецума продолжала говорить, что нет ничего такого в том, что Микаэла только использовала ее, оставаясь ее другом. Микаэла абсолютно безмолвно подошла, обняла Клариссу и крепко держала ее, несмотря на попытки той вырваться. Она переубедила её, говоря, что считает Клариссу доброй и хорошей девушкой. During the funeral, Clarith quietly attended with Michaela, biting her lips as she bowed her head. After her mother's burial, Michaela asked what she was planning to do and Clarith responded that she didn't know. In anguish, Michaela asked if they could leave for Aceid and start a new life. Clarith rejected the offer, saying Michaela should be living with her rich family instead, revealing Chelsea's words and Clarith's own thoughts on the matter. The Netsuma girl continued, saying that it was okay that Michaela was only using her so long as she remained her friend. Michaela, utterly speechless, reached out and embraced Clarith, tightly holding her despite her struggling. She reassured her saying that she thought Clarith was a kind and wonderful person. Услышав слова Микаэлы, Кларисса начала плакать, отвергая все сомнения в своем друге. Выплакивая всю свою печаль и тоску на руках у своей подруги, она была счастлива иметь друга, который заботился о ней, даже если весь мир презирал ее. Кларисса поблагодарила Микаэлу, когда та предложила ей носовой платок, вытирая слезы и говоря, что она пойдет с ней в Акейд, спросив, что они будут делать потом. Микаэла сказала, что та не планировала все так далеко, и что они могут делать все что угодно с теми деньгами, что у нее есть. Все еще неуверенная, чем могла бы помочь, девушка улыбнулась и сказала, что они преодолят любые проблемы вместе и что она станет сильнее. Hearing Michaela's words, she began to cry, crushing her doubts about her friend. Crying out all her anguish and sadness into her friend's arms, she was happy to have a friend who cared for her, even if the whole world despised her. Clarith thanked Michaela when she offered her a handkerchief, wiping her eyes and saying she would come with her to Aceid, asking what they would do afterwards. Michaela said she didn't plan that far ahead, saying they could do whatever with the money she had. Although uncertain of what she could possibly do to help, she smiled and said they could overcome any difficulties together and that she would become stronger.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Flight to Aceid Айн неожиданно распахнул дверь и позвал Клариссу. Когда его спросили, что случилось, Айн ответил, что Евгений убит его отцом, и что во всем обвинена Кларисса. Он предупредил, что толпа направляется сюда арестовать ее, и сказал, что они должны бежать. Айн провёл их через резко обрывающуюся старую улицу Бэекстрит и вывел на безопасную дорогу. Кларисса поскользнулась несколько раз, но не упала. Избежав встречи с жителями Айн решил устроить привал. Изнеможденая Кларисса мгновенно уснула из-за сильной усталости, ведь она не отдыхала с момента смерти ее матери. По прибытии в Акейд Айн привел их в гостиницу в центральном районе, убедив свою акушерку позволить девушкам остановиться здесь перед тем, как направиться в поместье графа Феликса. Будучи сами иммигрантами, пара, владеющая гостиницей, приняла Клариссу. Несмотря на их усилия, никто не хотел нанимать Клариссу и обе девушки оставались безработными. Ein suddenly forced the door open, calling for Clarith. When asked what had happened, Ein said that Eugen was killed by his father and that Clarith was blamed for it. Alerting them that a mob was preparing to arrest her, he told them they needed to escape. Taking them through the Backstreet cliff passe, Ein led them along the safer routes. Clarith slipped several times but didn't fall and, having elluded the villagers, Ein pointed at a spot to rest. Exhausted, Clarith fell asleep from her fatigue, not resting since her mother died.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Arriving at Aceid, Ein took them to an inn in the Central District, convincing his midwife to let the girls stay before leaving for Earl Felix's mansion. Being immigrants themselves, Clarith was accepted by the couple owning the inn. Despite their efforts, no one wanted to hire Clarith and they remained jobless. После недели бесплодных поисков работы в городе Кларисса вернулась в гостиницу и уснула в своей кровати. Следующим утром девушка вновь отправилась на поиски работы, а вернувшись, обнаружила, что Микаэла говорит с Микиной Фризис, женой Кила. Испытывая трепет перед дувушкой, Кларисса отступила при приближении Миссис Фризис, пока они обе были вне гостиницы.К удивлению Клариссы, отметив, что она из клана Нецуме, Микина вернулась в гостиницу и продолжила разговор с Микаэлой. В итоге, миссис Фризис наконец решила нанять только Клариссу, к разочарованию Микаэлы. Кларисса умоляла леди нанять так же и ее подругу, объясняя, что Микаэла - единственный ее друг, и со слезами говорила, что хочет работать вместе с Микаэлой. Благодаря уговорам Клариссы Мисс Фризис сдалась, наняв их обеих и предупредив их, что будет нелегко. Собравшись, две девушки покинули гостиницу и переехали жить в особняк Фризисов. After a week of running around the city searching for work, Clarith returned to the inn and slept in her bed. The next morning, Clarith went out to search for a job the next day, returning to find Michaela speaking with Mikina Freezis, Keel's wife. In awe at the woman, Clarith retreated at Mrs. Freezis' approach until they were both outside the inn. Noting her being from the Netsuma Clan, she returned to the inn and continued her discussion with Michaela, much to Clarith's confusion. Mrs. Freezis finally chose to hire only Clarith, much to Michaela's sadness. Clarith begged the merchant lady to hire her friend too, explaining that Michaela was the only friend she had, crying as she said that she wanted to be with Michaela at work. With Clarith's pleas, Mrs. Freezis gave in, hiring them both and warning them that it wouldn't be easy. Packing their luggage, the two girls left the inn to live at the Freezis Mansion.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Горничная Фризисов После трех месяцев испытательного срока они были приняты как слуги поместья во время холодного сезона. Получив задание заботиться о старшей дочери, Юкине, Кларисса познакомилась с девочкой и стала присматривать за ней, играя и помогая Юкине записывать ее чувства. После обеда две служанки всречались в саду поболтать. Пока Микаэла и другие слуги стирали одежду, Кларисса принесла корзину с детскими вещами. Микаэла поблагодарила ее и предупредила, что вода холодная, но Кларисса всё равно окунула в неё палец и отшатнулась назад от пробирающего мороза. Остальные слуги рассмеялись, а Микаэла сказала ей быть осторожной. After a three month probationary period, they were accepted as servants at the estate during the cold season. Given the task to take care of their eldest daughter, Yukina, Clarith met the child and looked after her, playing games and helping Yukina write down her feelings. After dinner, the two servants met up with each other in the garden to chat. While Michaela and the other servants washed clothes, Clarith came in with a basket full of children's clothes. Michaela thanked her and, despite warning her that water was cold, Clarith dipped a finger in the water and lurched back at the freezing sensation. The other servants laughed and Michaela told her to be careful. Пока одежда сохла, Герда позвала их, сказав, что граф Феликс желает видеть их. После быстрого обучения этикету приветствия гостей и правильной сервировке стола, они, нервничая, вошли в гостиную, чтобы обслужить графа и его стражу. Пока Кларисса готовила закуски, она признала в одном из стражников Айна и слабо вскрикнула. Микаэла поинтересовалась, что не так, но и сама увидела молодого человека. Выйдя из команты, пока Кил и граф Феликс приступили к обсуждению личных проблем, шокированная Клариса тихо спряталась позади Микаэлы, пока Айн рассказал об аресте его отца и о том, как граф завербовал его в армию. Неожиданно два аристократа вышли из гостиной и прошли в коридор, заставив Айна встать по стойке смирно, и увидели Юкину, бегущую через холл и врезавшуюся в своего отца. После того, как Кил успокоил дочь, пообещав ей почитать книжку перед сном, и закончил свой разговор с графом, Кларисса, заикаясь, прокричала имя Айна, поблагодарив его за помощь. Не оборачиваясь, он мягко помахал ей рукой перед уходом. После ужина, Кларисса уложила упрямую Юкину в постель и встретилась с Микаэлой в саду. Она тут же обняла своего друга, спросив, не хочет ли она согреться. While drying clothes, Gerda called out to them, saying Earl Felix wanted to see them. After quickly learning the proper etiquette for greeting a guest and how to set the table, they nervously entered the living room to serve the earl and his guard. As Clarith set up the snacks, she saw the man was Ein and voiced a faint cry, and Michaela asked what was wrong before seeing the young man's identity as well. Sent out of the room while Keel and Earl Felix discussed private matters, the shocked Clarith quietly hid behind Michaela while Ein revealed his father's arrest and how the earl enlisted in him in the army. Suddenly, the two aristocrats exited the living room and entered the hall, prompting the two girls and Ein to straighten their posture, seeing Yukina run across the hall and bump into her father. After humoring his daughter and finishing his chat with the earl, Clarith, stuttering, shouted Ein's name, thanking him for his help. Without looking back, he gently waved to her before leaving. After dinner that night, Clarith put the adamant Yukina to bed before joining Michaela in the garden. Immediately, she hugged her friend, asking if she wanted to get warm from the cold weather. Во время разговора Кларисса случайно упомянула, что произведения Юкины удивительно креативные, описывая, как они гениальны для ее возраста. Предсказывая, что ее отец опубликует ее книги и та станет знаменитой, улыбающаяся девушка из клана Нецума описала, как она хочет стать такой же знаменитой, как и девочка. Увидев ревность Микаэлы, Кларисса поинтересовалась, что не так, и уверила ее, что она - самая важная для нее, снова прижавшись к девушке. В конце разговора, Кларисса вспомнила красивое пение Микаэлы и попросила ее снова спеть. Ее подруга согласилась и спела одну мелодию, и они обе услышали хлопки и, обернувшись, увидели Кила, который оценил талант Микаэлы. Кларисса начала беспокоиться относительно интереса Кила по отношению к голосу ее подруги и ушла, когда тот решил нанять репетитора зеленоволосой девушке. The two chatted and Clarith eventually mentioned Yukina's impressive creativity with her writing, describing how ingenious her stories were for her age. Foreseeing her father publishing her books and becoming famous, the smiling Netsuma girl described how she wanted to become famous like her. Seeing Michaela's jealousy, Clarith asked what was wrong and assured her that she was her most important person, leaning against her again. Afterwards, Clarith mentioned Michaela's beautiful singing and asked if she could hear her again. Her friend complied and sang a melody. After her song, they both heard the sound of clapping and turned to see Keel congratulating Michaela's talent. Clarith grew concerned by Keel's interest in her voice and left them after he decided to hire a tutor for the green-haired girl.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 King from Overseas Двумя неделями позже, в 500 году по календарю Эвиллиоса, Кларисса тихо поддерживала Микаэлу, стоя в тени, во время ее первого выступления. Во время другого представления, Кларисса прошла через обеденный зал и увидела, что Микаэла и король Кайл выходят из комнаты. Занервничав, она вошла в комнату и спросила, что они делают. Микаэла ответила, что они просто разговаривают, на что Кларисса поинтересовалась об ожерелье на шее девушки. Та ответила, что это подарок от короля, и Кларисса поняла, что это - обручальный подарок. Девушка начала умолять Микаэлу не сближаться ни с кем, боясь потерять ее. Но, быстро собравшись, она извинилась и побежала прочь через залы, пока Юкина не проснулась из-за шума и не накричала на нее. Снова запаниковав, Кларисса поклонилась, прося прощения. Two weeks later in EC 500, Clarith quietly cheered Michaela from the shadows of the stage during her first performance. During another performance sometime later, Clarith walked towards the dining room to see Michaela and King Kyle exiting the room. Nervous, she entered the room and asked what the two of them were doing. Michaela told her they were just chatting and Clarith then asked about the shell necklace she had. Her friend said it was a gift from him and Clarith discerned it had to be an engagement present. Instinctively, she begged Michaela not to get close to others, fearing to lose her. Quickly collecting herself, she apologized and ran through the halls until Yukina awoke and shouted at her for doing so. Panicking again, Clarith bowed and asked for forgiveness.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Однажды, когда шефповар заболел, Кларисса готовила за него еду для Юкины. Приятно удивив чету Фризисов, она была назначена главной в приготовлении девятилетних закусок, иногда даже готовила для гостей. Через несколько недель после того, как Кларисса увидела Микаэлу с Кайлом, она стала нервной, ведь зеленоволсая девушка так и не вернулась из отеля, где они остановились. Когда же та наконец вернулась в поместье, Кларисса высказала ей, как волновалась, на что ее подруга сказала, что она немного заблудилась. Рассмеявшись, Кларисса спросила ее, как пара провела время перед тем как спросить, что за человек был с дворецким, Бруно. Микаэла объяснила, что его зовут Аллен, и что он ее отвел обратно к поместью. At some point, when the chef was sick, Clarith cooked a meal in his place for Yukina. Impressing the Freezis household, she was put in charge of making the nine year-old's snacks, sometimes even cooking for guests. Several weeks since her pleadings with Michaela, Clarith grew nervous as the green-haired girl didn't return from her trip to the inn they had stayed at. When she finally returned, she voiced her worry and her friend said she got sidetracked. Laughing, Clarith asked how the couple was doing before asking who the man with the butler, Bruno, was. Michaela explained his name was Allen and that he gave her a ride back to the mansion. Микаэла быстро и твердо ответила, что они не делали ничего такого, и недовольная Кларисса ответила, что не имела в виду ничего такого. Беловолосая сказала своей подруге, что Герда ныла последнее время в прачечной. Микаэла сказала, что ей нужно идти и Кларисса попрощалась с ней, объясняя, что Юкина разозлиться, если ее платье не будет постирано. Позже Микаэла вернулась из прачечной с постиранными вещами обеих девушек, Кларисса стирала значительно медленнее. Этой ночью, они обсуждали в саду о гостинице. Michaela quickly asserted they hadn't done anything and the discontented Clarith responded she never said anything about that. The white-haired girl told her friend that Gerda was nagging about the laundry. Michaela said she needed to go and Clarith said goodbye, explaining that Yukina would be angry if her dress wasn't washed. Michaela later returned from the laundry room and the two washed clothes together, Clarith washing them repeatedly and at a much slower pace. That night, the two chatted in the garden about the inn.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Green Hunting На следующий день, Кларисса была среди тех, кого позвал Кил, к ее большому смущению. Кларисса выслушала, как Бруно объяснял, как король Кайл отказался от помолвки с принцессой Рилиан из-за любовницы в Эльфегорте, высказав предположение Кила, что это Микаэла. Сам Кил не одобрил действия Кайла, и Кларисса подпрыгнула от страха, когда тот со злостью ударил руками по столу. После того, как торговец высказал предположение, что Рилиан может захотеть убить Микаэлу и сказал ей, что у него имеются в распоряжении убежища, где она могла бы переждать, Кларисса сказала, что тоже хочет помочь. На что Герда ответила, что она защитит Микаэлу и будет с ней все время, на что Кил согласился, освободив ее от присмотра за Юкиной. Услышав это, Кларисса тихо повиновалась. The next day, Clarith was among those summoned by Keel, much to her confusion. Clarith listened as Bruno explained that King Kyle retracted his engagement to Princess Riliane due to having a lover in Elphegort, saying Keel speculated Michaela to be his lover. Keel berated Kyle's action and Clarith jumped in fright when he angrily slammed his arms upon the table. After the merchant discerned that Riliane may kill Michaela and told her he had hideouts for her to refuge in, Clarith spoke, wishing to add her input. Gerda responded that she should protect Michaela and be with her at all times and Keel agreed, releasing her of watching over Yukina. Hearing this, Clarith firmly obeyed. По окончанию встречи, Кларисса обняла Микаэлу и извинилась, выражая свою признательность во всем девушке за то, что та сделала для нее и объясняя, что для нее, девушки из клана Нецума, улыбка Микаэлы приносила настоящее счастье. Через неделю, Кларисса увидела, что Лес Тысячелетнего Дерева был сожжен дотла и вспомнила молитву, в которой говорилось, что Бог жил в нем и охранял лес. На следующий день, когда началась Изумрудная Охота, Кил приказал Микаэле укрыться в убежище и резко спросил Клариссу, хотела бы она попрощаться с Микаэлой. Глядя на него, она взяла Микаэлу за руку и направилась с ней на выход. Прощаясь с Килом, она слегка кивнула головой, перед тем, как попросить девушку идти быстрее. Once the meeting concluded, Clarith embraced Michaela and apologized, expressing her gratitude for everything Michaela did for her and explaining how her smile was the Netsuma girl's happiness. A week later, Clarith saw the Millennium Tree Forest burned and prayed, saying that God lived and blessed the forest. The next day, at the start of The Green Hunting, Keel ordered Michaela to flee to his hideout and harshly asked Clarith if she wanted to give up Michaela, telling her that was fine by him. Glaring at him, she grabbed Michaela's arm and began to leave. Saying bye to Keel, she slightly bowed her head before urging Michaela to hurry up. Юкина подошла к беловолосой девушке, спросив, должна ли она уходить. Кларисса успокоила девочку, объясняя, что старшая сестра должна защитить других, как ее родители, обещая встретиться с ней снова и приготовить ей вкусный кремовый торт. Поглаживая плачущую девочку по голове, Кил дал Микаэле плащ, для того чтобы скрыть ее зеленые волосы, и девушки ушли. Когда они подошли к деревне Яцки, они узнали о резне женщин, распространившуюся в деревне, перед тем, как войти в северный округ Акейда и войдя в подземный ход его западного округа, ведущего их в старую улицу Бэкстрит. Наконец-то прибыв в Яцки, они увидели, что деревня была почти полностью уничтожена, а женская часть деревни - убита. Yukina approached the white-haired girl, asking if she had to go. Clarith comforted the child, explaining that the eldest sister had to protect her other siblings like her parents, promising to meet them again and bake her a delicious cream cake. Patting the weeping girl's head, Keel gave Michaela a cloak to obscure her green hair and the two left. As the two headed to Yatski village, they saw the carnage of women scattered across the city before entering Aceid's Northern District and taking the underground passage to its Western District, leading them to Backstreet cliff passe. Finally arriving at Yatski, the village was mostly destroyed with the village women slaughtered. Кларисса очень удивилась, когда увидела, что их дом еще чудом стоял. После того, как они обследовали его, Кларисса нашла усыпляющие пилюли своей матери и забрала их с собой. Спеша на юг, Кларисса услышала шум, и попросила Микаэлу остановиться, поинтересовавшись, не слышала ли она что-нибудь. Услышав приближающийся шум конских копыт, девушки рванули вперед, слышав звуки преследующих их воинов Люцифении. Быстро окружив их, солдаты приготовились убить Микаэлу. С криком, Айн толкнул одного солдата и крикнул девушкам, чтобы те бежали. В образовавшемся хаосе. они быстро убежали, но вскоре их догнал солдат Люцифении на лошади. Айн нагнал их и сказал им, что уведет солдат, пока девушки спрячутся в лесу. В истерике, Кларисса попросила его пойти с ними. Улыбнувшись, Айн сказал им, что они встретятся позже, и, Микаэла схватив Клариссу за руку, потянула ее в лес. Clarith whispered with surprise about their old house, seeing the building miraculously still standing. After rummaging through it, Clarith found some of her mother's sleeping pills and took them before leaving. Hurrying southward, Clarith noticed a noise and told Michaela to wait, asking if her friend heard anything. Realizing the growing sound of horse hoofs, the two sprinted, hearing the sound of Lucifenian soldiers chasing after them. Quickly surrounded, the soldiers discovered Michaela and prepared to kill her. At the sound of a shout, Ein tackled one of the soldiers and screamed for them to run. In the middle of the chaos, they fled but were soon pursued by a Lucifenian soldier on horseback. Ein caught up with them and said he would lure them away while they hid in the forest. Hysterical, Clarith asked why he didn't just come with them. Simply smiling, Ein told them he would catch up later and Michaela grabbed Clarith's arm and pulled her towards the forest. Они обе убежали в лес и Айн снова встретился с ними, объяснив, что он перерезал коням сухожилия, чтобы замедлить преследователей. Затем, он принялся объяснять их положение, но был прерван звуками подкрепления. Глядя на Айна, Кларисса стала тверже в своем решении и сказала Микаэле отдать ей плащ. С неудовольствием Микаэлы, Кларисса объяснила, что она отвлечет солдат, пока девушка сбежит и, дрожа, сказала, что она не сможет рискнуть ее потерять, молча вцепившись в плечо Микаэлы. Беловолосая девушка попросила ее подругу обнять ее так же крепко, как раньше, Микаэла спросила, откажется ли та от плана, если она сделает это. Кларисса не ответила, и ее подруга обняла ее; беловолосая девушка сказала, что чувствовала себя непринужденно, ощущая тепло Микаэлы, перед тем, как признаться, что любит ее. Легко поцеловав ее, Кларисса воспользовалась преимуществом своего любовного жеста, чтобы передать ей в рот сонные пилюли. Когда Микаэла потеряла сознание, Кларисса поблагодарила Айна и приказала ему отнести ее в убежище Кила, пока она отвлекает солдат, и тот повиновался The two ran into the woods and Ein joined them again, explaining that he cut the horses' tendons to slow the soldiers' pursuit. Afterward, he explained the situation but was interrupted by the sound of reinforcements. Staring at Ein, Clarith hardened her resolve and told Michaela to give her the coat. With Michaela's reluctance, Clarith argued she would distract the soldiers while she ran and, shaking, said she couldn't risk losing her, speechlessly clinging to Michaela's shoulder. Asking if her friend could hold her as tight as before, Michaela asked if she would recant her plan if she did. Clarith didn't answer and her friend hugged her; the white-haired girl said she felt at ease with Michaela's warmth before confessing that she loved her. Lightly kissing her, Clarith took advantage of her loving gesture to slip the sleeping pills into her mouth. Once Michaela lost consciousness, she thanked Ein and ordered him to take Michaela to Keel's hideout while she distracted the soldiers and he obeyed.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Alone Again После того, как ее нагнали, Кларисса была поймана и уведена в город Торагай. Ее допрашивал генерал Даниэль Осдин два месяца, но Кларисса отказалась раскрыть местоположение Микаэлы, несмотря на все ухищрения генерала. Допрос был прерван Копой, утверждая, что Кларисса была знакомой Микаэлы и забрал ее с собой, показывая свое разрешение. Кларисса выслушала объяснения Копы, что ее значение, как источник информации, обнулился, так как "Изумрудная дева" была обнаружена мертвой. Будучи в шоке, Кларисса сжала свои зубы и даже прикусила язык, почувствовав, как кровь потекла из ее рта. Не в состоянии дышать, она упала без сознания.После того, как ее привели в чувство, отослали в поместье Копы и рассказали о заточении и освобождении Фризисов за несколько дней до этого, узнав, что они остановились в доме Копы, так как их поместье было сожжено. After being chased and discovered, Clarith was captured and taken to the city of Toragay. Being interrogated by General Daniel Ausdin for two months, Clarith refused to reveal Michaela's location despite the general's attempts. The interrogation was interrupted by Corpa, claiming that Clarith was an acquaintance and that he was taking her with him, showing his legal permission. Clarith listened as Koopa explained that her value as a source was negated, revealing that "The Daughter of Green" was confirmed dead. In utter shock, Clarith clenched her teeth and bit her tongue, feeling blood spill from her month. Unable to breath, she fell unconscious. After being given medical aid, she was sent to Koopa's mansion and told about the Freezis' imprisonment and release a few days before, learning that they stayed at Koopa's home because their mansion was burned. Прибыв, она пошла на голос Юкины, которая звала ее, и девочка прижалась к ее ноге. После долгого разговора с ребенком, она прошла в свою комнату и нашла там также и Микину. Испытав облегчение, увидев девушку из клана Нецума целой и невредимой, та обняла ее. Кларисса ответила ей тем же и заметила, что Кил потерял в весе; торговец подметил низкое качество пищи Люцифении и, что Кил скучал по стряпне девушки. Кларисса поблагодарила торговца и сказала, что приготовит для него, но его жена отказалась, сказав, что ей нужен отдых. После того, как Микина подтвердила смерть Микаэлы, Кларисса упала, словно подкошенная, всхлипывая и желая, чтобы она умерла вместо нее. После того, как она вытерла свои слезы, Микина предложила ей платок, и та стала вспоминать Микаэлу добрым словом. Юкина спросила, впорядке ли Кларисса, та сказала, что с ней все хорошо, спросив, где Кил. Arriving, she entered to the sound of Yukina calling her name and clinging to her leg. After briefly conversing with the child, she led her into a room and found Mikina there as well. Relieved to see the Netsuma girl safe, he hugged her. Clarith responded in kind and noted that Keel had lost weight; the merchant lady stated the poor quality of Lucifenian meals and had missed her cooking. Clarith thanked him and said she would prepare him a meal but his wife refused, telling her to rest. After Mikina confirmed Michaela's death, Clarith collapsed, sobbing and wishing she was dead instead. After draining her tears, Mikina offered a handkerchief to the white-haired girl and she began to well up, remembering Michaela. Yukina asked if she alright and she said she was fine, asking Mrs. Freezis where Keel was. Когда ей сказали, что он общался с гостем за дверью, она постучалась и попросила разрешения войти. Получив разрешение, она открыла дверь и ее обнял Кил. Когда она извинилась за невыполнение его приказов о защите Микаэлы, Кил сказал ей, что это была война и что это он должен извиняться. Ошеломленная, Кларисса спросила, что он имел в виду, но он сказал, что забыл, а Кларисса подметила, что он избегал зрительного контакта с ней. Их разговор был прерван Жермен Авадонией, которая спросила, может ли она уйти. Вновь извинившись, Кларисса быстро поклонилась и пошла было на выход, но была остановлена девушкой, попытавшейся завербовать ее. Кил возразил против этого, на что Кларисса очень удивилась. Услышав объяснение плана Жермен о начале революции в Люцифении, она попросила девушку из клана Нецума о помощи, спросив, хочет ли она отомстить за смерть подруги. Кларисса сказала, что она подумает, и Жермен предупредила, что ей лучше не предавать их. Told he was speaking to a guest next door, she knocked and asked if she could enter. Told it was alright, she opened the door and was hugged by Keel. When she apologized for not carrying out his orders to protect Michaela, Keel told her it was the war and that he should be apologizing. Perplexed, Clarith asked what he meant but he told her to forget it and Clarith noticed he avoided making eye contact with her. Their conversation was interrupted by Germaine Avadonia, asking if she needed to leave. Apologizing again, Clarith hurriedly bowed and prepared to leave but was stopped by the woman, attempting to recruit her. Keel argued against it and Clarith grew curious. Hearing Germaine's explanation of her plan to initiate a revolution in Lucifenia, she begged the Netsuma girl for assistance, asking if she wanted to avenge her friend's murder. Clarith replied she would consider it and Germaine threatened her if she betrayed them. Кил успокоил ее, и проследил взглядом, как Жермен и ее товарищ, Йорк, молча покинули комнату. Кларисса подметила, как она была страшна, с чем Кил согласился, но подметил, что это всего лишь бравада. Торговец предложил девушке отдохнуть, на что та согласилась, позволив отвести слугу в ее комнату. Изнеможенная, она упала, в чем была, на кровать и уснула. После нескольких дней игр с Юкиной и занятий кое-чем другим, Кил вошел в ее комнату, а Кларисса сказала, что вместо этого он мог ее позвать к себе, на что получила ответ, что для него как-то нет особой разницы, попросив ее помочь им. Та отказалась, сказав, что не в состоянии держать меч. С пониманием отнесясь к ее ответу, он сказал, что оставит все на Марлона и свою семью и предложил ей остаться в качестве слуги. Keel calmed her fears and she watched as Germaine and her comrade, York, silently left the room. Clarith commented how scary they were and Keel agreed but said it was just bravado. The merchant encouraged her to rest and Clarith agreed, allowing a servant to bring her to her room. Overwhelmed by her fatigue, she fell atop the bedding and slept. After several days of playing with Yukina and little else, Keel entered her room and Clarith said he could have summoned her instead. He said he didn't really care, telling her he wanted to discuss her future plans. He alerted her that he decided to support the Lucifenian Resistance, asking if she would assist them. She refused, saying she couldn't wield a sword. Understanding her answer, he said he would leave for Marlon with his family and offered to keep her as a servant. Обдумав все, к девушке вернулись мысли о Микаэле и она начала плакать и отказалась, не в состоянии справиться со смертью друга. Из окна они оба увидели собор Левин, и Кил спросил ее, верит ли девушка в Бога. Она сказала, что да, а Кил заметил, что неподалеку есть монастырь, на западе Люцифении, где она могла бы работать. Кларисса спросила, хотел ли он, чтобы она была монахиней, на что он сказал, что это было бы неплохо для нее, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. После Кил прямо сказал ей, что она должна принять смерть Микаэлы, и что ей нужно двигаться дальше. Услышав его слова, Кларисса приняла предложение и Кил сказал ей, что она всегда будет частью их семьи. Thinking it over, thoughts of being with Michaela returned and she began to cry and refused, unable to cope with losing her friend. From the window, they both saw a Levin cathedral and Keel asked if she believed in God. She replied that she did and he retorted that there was a monastery on the west end of Lucifenia where she could work. Clarith questioned if he wanted her to be a nun and he rejected the notion, saying they were understaffed and it would be very suitable for the Netsuma girl to clear her head. Conflicted, Keel bluntly told her that she needed to accept Michaela's death and she needed to move on. Hearing his words, Clarith accepted the offer and Keel told her she would always be part of their family.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 На следующий день, Кларисса прибыла в бар в Люцифении, чтобы передать информацию Кила Жермен. Чуть выпив, она тут же опъянела и начала то смеяться, то плакать, перед тем, как вырубиться. В конце концов, она передала подтверждение Кила о поддержке и, когда Йорк заметил привычку Жермен много пить, Кларисса заявила, что она думает, что он выпил лишнего. Лидер сопротивления спросила, не хотела ли бы Кларисса выпить тоже, но она отклонила предложение, сказав, что она прибыла лишь для доклада. Жермен снова спросила ее, не хотела ли бы она им помочь, но Кларисса промолчала. The following day, Clarith arrived at a Lucifenian bar to relay information from Keel to Germaine. After attempting a drink, she became drunk and began to laugh and cry before finally sobering up. Afterwards, she told them of Keel's support and, when York commented on Germaine's drinking habit, Clarith interjected that she believed he drank too much. The resistance leader asked if Clarith wanted a glass too but she denied him, saying she was just here to report. Germaine asked again if she wanted to partipate in their movement but she remained silent. Наконец ответив, она объяснила, что, хоть она и ненавидит Дочь Зла, она была, в противоположность Жермен, слабой. Извинившись, Кларисса заплакала и Жермен успокоила ее, спросив, что она планирует делать в дальнейшем. Беловолосая девушка объяснила, что Кил предложил ей работу, и поблагодарила Жермен за пожелание спокойной жизни, ответив, что будет молиться за их революцию. Слабо улыбнувшись, Кларисса ушла. Finally answering, she explained that, despite hating The Daughter of Evil, she was, unlike Germaine, weak. Saying she was sorry, Clarith cried and Germaine comforted her, asking what she planned to do now. The white-haired girl explained that Keel gave her a place to work and thanked Germaine for wishing for her safety, responding that she prayed for their revolution. Giving a stiff smile, Clarith left.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Sorceress and Apprentice После этого, она остановилась в Монастыре Элда рядом с причалом. В течение четырех месяцев, Кларисса заботилась о детях и работала на полях, часто молясь и живя занятой жизнью. В какой-то момент, она написала письмо Килу о своей жизни тут и что ей главная монахиня рассказала о легенде о море, и что там имел место быть контакт с демоном. Однажды, после обеда, два посетителя прибыли и, после того, как она подтвердила свою личность, одна из них представилась, как Эллука Клокворкер, а другая - Гумилия. After that, she stayed at the Held Monastery near the harbor. For four months, Clarith took care of the children and worked in the fields, praying often and living a busy life. At some point, she wrote a letter to Keel about her time there and was told by the head nun about a legend of the sea and that it was a demon contract. One day, after lunch, two visitors arrived and, after confirming who she was, one of them introduced herself as Elluka Clockworker and the other as Gumillia. Гумилия сказала, что они пришли, чтобы испытать ее, но Эллука умерила пыл своей ученицы, сказав, что они в действительности пришли приподнести ей подарок. Показав росток в горшочке, Эллука сказала, что это была дорогая подруга Клариссы и предложила выпить чая, пока она рассказывает эту длинную историю. Приготовив чай, Эллука объяснила, что Микаэла была лесным духом, перерожденной в человеческом теле благодаря магии. Волшебница была взята врасплох неудивленным выражением лица Клариссы, и она объяснила, что всегда чувствовала, что Микаэла не была обыкновенной. Gumillia said they came to challenge her but Elluka tempered her apparentice, saying they actually came to bestow a gift. Seeing the potted sapling, Elluka said it was her precious friend and asked if she could have some tea while explaing the story. After preparing the tea, Elluka explained that Michaela was a forest spirit reincarnated a human by magic. The sorceress was taken aback by Clarith's unsurprised expression and she explained she always felt that Michaela wasn't ordinary. Эллука продолжила свой рассказ. Микаэла, как оказалось, была избранной, как преемник Элда, подметив, что бог планировал сделать ее новым Тысячелетним Деревом. Во время рассказа, Эллука попросила еще чая, и Кларисса извинилась, и Эллука объяснила, что Кил сказал им отдать росток дерева, содержащий дух Микаэлы, ей. Кларисса была невыразимо рада знать, что Микаэла была жива, но Гумилия бросила своеобразный вызов их чувствам друг к другу. Гумилия начала проводить ритуал, а Кларисса наблюдала, как свет ослепил ее, а когда открыла их снова, то увидела Микаэлу перед собой. Elluka continued to explain that Michaela was chosen as the successor of Held, elaborating that the god planned on having her become the next Millennium Tree. During the story, Elluka asked for more tea and Clarith apologized before refilling it and explaing that Keel had told them to give the tree sapling housing Michaela to her. Excited, Clarith was glad to know Michaela was alive but Gumillia contested her friend's custody. Reciting a ritual, Clarith watched as a light blinded her, opening her eyes again to see Michaela in front of her. Прокричав ее имя, девушка из клана Нецума побежала к своему другу и прошла сквозь нее, ударившись о стену позади. Микаэла сказала, что она была слишком безрассудной и что скучала по своей беловолосой подруге. Они некоторое время молча смотрели друг на друга, и Кларисса, наконец, спросила, вернется ли Микаэла в свое материальное тело. Микаэла сказала, что ее тело было лишь иллюзией, и что заклинание не может быть использовано несколько раз. Кларисса сказала, что она хотела бы жить вместе с ней, но Микаэла ответила, что ее время в теле человека подошло к концу, и что Кларисса должна жить дальше. Crying out her name, the Netsuma girl sprinted at her friend and phased through her, crashing into the wall behind her. Michaela told her she was too bold and she responded that she missed her green-haired friend. Staring at each other for a while, Clarith finally asked if she was back to her full health. Michaela responded that her body was just an illusion and that the spell could not be used many times. Clarith said she wanted to live together with her but Michaela described that her time as a human was over and that Clarith had to move on. После продолжительной тишины, Микаэла сказала, что она хотела бы сказать Клариссе нечто важное, когда они встретятся снова, и обе девушки сказали в унисон, что любят друг друга перед тем, как ритуал окончился и иллюзия исчезла. Побежденная Гумилия отдала росток Клариссе и предложила ей посадить его в лесу, но чтобы это было лично ее решением. Перед тем, как уйти, Гумилия сказала Клариссе, что революция прошла успешно, и что принцесса была казнена, а Микаэла отомщена. After a brief silence, Michaela said she wanted to tell Clarith something when they met again and the two recited in unison that they loved each other before the ritual ended and the illusion disappeared. Defeated, Gumillia gave the sapling to Clarith and suggested she plant her in the forest but that it was her decision. Just before leaving, Gumillia told Clarith that the revolution was a success and that the princess was condemned, avenging Michaela.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Twin Encounters Неделью позже, Кларисса взяла росток с собой в портовый город, интересуясь, что она могла бы там сделать. Про себя она пошутила о том, что Микаэла "набирает вес", и решила поискать место для отдыха. Найдя таковое, она осмотрела неожиданно обнаруженный там сверток ткани, обнаружив, что это был лежащий мальчик, и быстро сняла с него плащ и ослабила его воротник. Удивленная, она обнаружила, что это была девочка, худая и, возможно, голодающая. Понимая, что она не сможет отнести ее в монастырь сама, сказала ребенку, что приведет помощь, но та неожиданно схватила ее за юбку. Девочка попросила не оставлять ее одну. Кларисса быстро сходила в ближайшую булочную и попросила помочь владельца донести ее до монастыря. Назвав себя Рин, девочка объяснила, что ей некуда идти, и Кларисса позволила ей остаться в монастыре, так как никто не возражал. A week later, Clarith took the sapling with her to the port town, wondering what she should do. Subconciously, she joked about Michaela "gaining weight" and searched for a place to rest. Finding a spot to rest, she inspected a cloth to find a boy lying on the ground and quickly took off the cloak he wore and loosened his collar. Surprised, she discovered he was a girl, seeing that she was thin and possibly starving. Knowing she couldn't carry her back to the monastery by herself, she told the child she was going to get help but her skirt was suddenly grabbed by the girl. The sleeping child told her not to leave her alone.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Clarith eventually went to the nearby bakery and got the owner and the two of them carried the starving girl back to the convent. Calling herself Rin, she explained she had nowhere to go and Clarith let her stay at the monastery with no one's objection. Несмотря на несколько злобное поведение сироты, Кларисса по-доброму относилась к ней, помня, как относились к ней самой. Хотя она и вела себя эгоистично, Рин начала потихоньку открываться ей, а так же заработала немного уважения от других. В какой-то момент, она попросила у Клариссы совета по кулинарии. Несколькими днями позже, во время теплого сезона, Кларисса прибежала в сарай на голос одной из монахинь, обнаружив, что Рин спорила с одной из старших монахинь. Беловолосая девушка попросила несколько лопат, но была обругана за то, что нянчится с Рин. Кларисса умоляла женщину простить девочке ее поведение и сказала Рин идти за ней. Рин, словно ребенок, отказалась, на что Кларисса ответила, что сестры не дадут ей еды, если та не будет работать. Рин ответила, что может украсть ее еду, но за это она вновь будет обругана. Увидев одного из старших детей, Донни, она позвала его и попросила помочь ей перенести их на поле. Кларисса, целенаправленно повысив голос, похвалила сироту за его поступки, а он подыграл ей. Для того, чтобы быть вознагражденной чем-нибудь вкусным, униженная Рин прервала их и забрала лопаты у Донни, чтобы сохранить свое лицо. Вместе они работали на полях, а позже устроили перерыв, чтобы перекусить. Despite the orphan's malicious behavior, Clarith tolerated her attitude and treated her kindly, remembering how she was treated. Although acting selfish, Rin began to open up to her and gain some respect for others, albeit not much. At some point, she asked Clarith for culinary advice. A few days later, during the warm season, Clarith ran to the toolshed after hearing the voice of one of the nuns, finding Rin arguing with the old clergy woman. The white-haired girl offered to take half of the shovels and was scolded by the nun for coddling Rin. Clarith begged the woman to forgive Rin's behavior and told Rin to come with her. Childishly, Rin refused and Clarith responded that the sisters wouldn't let her eat if she didn't work. Rin said Clarith could sneak her food and she responded that they would get scolded if she did that. Seeing one of the bigger kids, Donnie, she called him over and told him to help her bring the shovels to the fields. Clarith, purposefully speaking loudly, praised the orphan's actions and he played along. With the incentive of being rewarded a snack, the humiliated Rin interrupted them and snatched the shovels from Donnie to save face. Together, the two worked in the fields and later took a break to eat. В столовой, Кларисса спросила Рин, нравится ей еда, на что сирота дала положительный ответ, пока девушка из клана Нецума поливала растения, Рин спросила ее о ростке Микаэле, а Кларисса ответила, что это - дорогой ей друг, сказав, что жизни всех равноценны. Рин не согласилась, сказав, что они живут в мире, подчиняющемуся правилу "управляй или будь управляем", где обществу было бы невозможно функционировать, если бы все были равноценны. Беловолосая девушка предположила, что она, может быть, права, но все еще верила в свою точку зрения, на что Рин ответила, что кто угодно бы думал как святой, если бы они пожили некоторое время в монастыре. Усмехнувшись, Кларисса сказала сиротке, что она вскоре поймет, что она имеет в виду. Рин не согласилась, сказав, что она - не последователь Элда. Кларисса возражала, что, несмотря на то, что верующие в Элда считались сектой, верование в Левио очень похоже. Заметив, что сирота окончила трапезу, она сказала ей убрать приборы, и Рин согласилась. После долгой тишины, блондика спросила, будет ли Кларисса относиться к ней так же хорошо, даже если бы она была ужасным человеком. Улыбнувшись, она сказала "да". In the cafeteria, Clarith asked if Rin liked the food and the orphan agreed while the Netsuma girl watered the plants. Rin asked about the sapling of Michaela and Clarith responded that it was her precious friend, saying all life was equal. Rin disagreed, saying they lived in a world of "dominate or be dominated" where it was impossible for a society to function if everyone was equal. Clarith said she was perhaps correct but that she still supported her beliefs and Rin asked if everyone thought like a saint if they stayed in the convent for a while. Chuckling, she told the orphan she should soon understand the idea. Rin denied that, saying she was not a follower of Held; Clarith retorted that regardless of sect, their Levin beliefs were essentially the same. Noticing that the orphan had finished eating, she told her to put away her utensils and Rin complied. With a brief silence, the blonde girl asked if Clarith would still treat her the same even if she was a terrible person. Smiling, she told her "yes".The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Confession Однажды, после полудня, во время чистки исповедальни, заколка, державшая волосы Клариссы, сломалась и она отложила ее в сторону. Этой же ночью, собираясь спать, она обнаружила ее отсутствие и вспомнила, где забыла ее. Решив забрать ее, пока не забыла, монахиня взяла свечу и направилась к исповедальне; увидев росток Микаэлы и обрадовавшись, что он хорошо растет, девушка решила потом пересадить его в лес Тысячелетнего Дерева. Подойдя к исповедальне, Кларисса поняла, что ей нужен ключ из кабинета главного священника. Потянув ручку одной из дверей, она поняла, что она не заперта, и тихо открыла, увидев, что кто-то исповедуется. Заинтересовавшись, она прислушалась, и узнала голос Рин. Слушая, как она описывала свои прегрешения и просила Бога о прощении, Кларисса поняла, что она и была Дочерью Зла, ответственной за смерть Микаэлы и геноцид в ее стране. During the afternoon, while cleaning the confessional, Clarith's hair clip broke and she set it aside. That night, as she was going to sleep, she discovered it was missing and remembered where she left it. Deciding to grab it before she forgot, the nun grabbed a candle and passed through the cafeteria to the confessionals; glad to see Michaela's sapling growing well, she considered planting her in the Millennium Tree Forest. After finding her way to the confession room in the darkness, Clarith realized she needed to grab the key from the dean's office. Clinging onto one of the door handles, she noticed it was unlocked and quietly opened the door to see someone confessing. Curious, she listened and realized it was Rin. Hearing her describe the atrocities she committed and beg God for forgiveness, Clarith came to the realization that Rin was The Daughter of Evil, responsible for Michaela's death and the genocide of her country. Не желая слышать остальное, она прокралась обратно в свою комнату. Когда она все осознала, девушку переполнил гнев. Она взяла из ящика стола нож и вернулась в исповедальню. Поняв, что Рин тут нет, девушка выглянула из окна, и увидела силует девочки, покидающий монастырь. На часах была полночь, а Кларисса последовала за ней к Неизвестному Пляжу, приближаясь со спины. Девушка увидела, как Рин достала бутылочку и опустила в море и повторила то, что главная монахиня сказала ей о легенде. Услышав, что ей что-то шепчтет неизвестный голос, Кларисса, благодаря ему, решила убить Рин перед тем, как контракт будет завершен или она будет убита. Not wanting to hear the rest, she crept back to her room. After it sank in, Clarith became overcome with rage, taking a knife from her cupboard and returning to the confessional. With Rin gone, Clarith looked out the window and saw the girl's silhouette leave the monastery. Now midnight, Clarith followed her to the Anonymous Coast, approaching from behind. Seeing her take out a bottle and send it out to sea, she recalled what the head nun had told her about the legend. Hearing a voice whisper to her, Clarith determined she had to kill Rin before the contract was established or she would be killed. Разозленная девушка из клана Нецума прошипела в спину Рин, что она загадывает желания, когда уничтожила жизнь Микаэлы и забрала у нее ее счастье, слыша, как кричит Микаэла о том, как она страдала. Ослепленная гневом, она приготовилась ударить Рин в спину, но неожиданно была остановлена грустным мальчиком, выглядившим точно как Рин. Попытавшись вырваться, Кларисса повернулась к Микаэле, чтобы та помогла ей, но была выведена из этого странного транса демоноподобным выражением лица подруги. Придя в себя, Кларисса посмотрела вниз, увидев Рин, удивленно смотрящую на нее. Поняв ее намерения, девочка закрыла глаза и приняла свою судьбу, сказав Клариссе делать все, что она пожелает. Будучи в замешательстве, Кларисса наконец привела свои мысли в порядок и, прокричав, ударила ножом вертикально вниз, обрезав волосы Рин. The enraged Netsuma girl spited Rin for making wishes when she had destroyed Michaela's life and taken away her happiness, hearing Michaela cry out about how she suffered. Blinded by her wrath, she prepared to stab Rin but was suddenly stopped by a sorrowful boy who looked like Rin. After a brief struggle, Clarith turned to Michaela to help her, disillusioned by her friend's devil-like expression. Coming to her senses, Clarith looked down to see a surprised Rin watching her. Realizing her intent, the child closed her eyes and accepted her fate, telling Clarith to do whatever she liked. At a loss, Clarith's conflicted thoughts finally reached consensus and she cried out and stabbed down with her knife, cutting Rin's hair.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Apologies На следующий день, Кларисса вместе с Рин принесли росток Микаэлы в лес Тысячелетнего Дерева. Рин спросила девушку, тут ли было Тысячелетнее Дерево, на что Кларисса ответила положительно, а так же заметила, что тут они и должны посадить росток. Помолившись, они начали копать. Во время работы, Кларисса извинилась перед Рин за то, что обрезала ее волосы, но та ответила, что так за ними легче ухаживать. После пересадки ростка, Рин попросила Клариссу научить ее делать булочки, и Кларисса согласилась. Закончив, они встали на колени, чтобы вновь помолиться. Кларисса слушала извинения Рин, и они обе заплакали, и проплакали до заката. Позже, она научила Рин готовить булочки и была приятно удивлена ее совершенствовании навыка готовки. Мысленно возвращаясь к тому, что случилось на пляже, она спрашивала саму себя, кто же был тот мальчик, что она видела на пирсе. The next day, Clarith brought Rin with her to the Millennium Tree Forest to plant Michaela's sapling. Asked if there was there at the Millennium Tree, Clarith said yes and that it was where she should be planted. After praying, the duo began digging. During their work, Clarith apologized to Rin for cutting her hair short but the blonde brushed it off, saying it was easier to handle. After transplanting the sapling into their hole, Rin asked if Clarith would teach her how to make brioche and the white-haired girl agreed to do so. Finished, they kneeled down to pray again. Clarith followed Rin's apology and tears with her own, and the two cried together till nightfall.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Later, she taught Rin how to make brioche and was impressed by her cooking's improvement.The Daughter of White - なにもできなかったあの娘 少し料理がうまくなった 今日のおやつのブリオッシュ とってもうまく焼けてる Thinking back about what had occurred at the beach, she questioned who the boy she saw at the harbor was.The Daughter of White - あの時あの海辺で 一瞬見えた幻覚 あの少年はいったい 誰だったのかしら？ Later Life В 505 году по календарю Эвилиос Микина, сопровождаемая Рин, навестила Клариссу, чтобы девушка могла найти потом монастырь снова, и вскоре знатная особа покинула его. Позже, Юкина и Жермен посетили Клариссу и монахиня была рада увидеть ее бывшую хозяйку. Когда Юкина спросила, может ли она остановиться на некоторое время в монастыре для поисков матери, Кларисса согласилась на это. В последствие, Кларисса увидела, как Рин и Жермен несколько напряженно смотрели друг на друга, когда Юкина представила последнюю. Решив объяснить ситуацию Юкине, Кларисса рассказала ей об истиной личности Рин. Несколько позже, в 528 году, Кларисса покинула монастырь и основала новый, огорченная продолжающейся дискриминацией ее клана. Несмотря на все это, она сохранила контакт с Рин. Приняв решение, беловолосая девушка работала над тем, чтобы искоренить дискриминацию из общества, и ее слова быстро распространились по миру. In EC 505, Clarith was visited by Mikina, escorted by Rin so that she could find the monastery and the noblewoman left sometime after.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Prologue Later on, Yukina and Germaine visited Clarith and the nun was happy to see her former master. When Yukina asked if she could stay at the monastery for a while to search for her mother, Clarith agreed. Afterwards, Clarith saw Rin and Germaine awkwardly meet one another when Yukina introduced the latter; deciding to explain the situation to Yukina, she told her about Rin's true identity.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Sometime after EC 528, Clarith, left the monastery and founded a new convent, distressed over the continued discrimination against her clan; despite leaving her behind, she stayed in contact with Rin. Determined, the white-haired nun worked with the intent of eliminating discrimination from society, and her message spread across the world.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Personality and Traits Кларисса была доброй и заботливой, но с недостатком веры в себя. Получая все больше ненависти и оскорблений в свою сторону, Кларисса была робкой, тихой и неуклюжей, часто устраивала случайные происшествия или не говорила о том, что что-то было не ее виной. Со временем она стала ненавидеть свои волосы из-за дискриминации по их цвету и потеряла всю уверенность в более счастливую жизнь, опуская руки перед несчастьями. Несмотря на это, она боялась оставаться полностью одна и мечтала найти друга. После встречи с Микаэлой, Кларисса медленно выбралась из своей раковины, приобретая уверенность и уважение самой к себе и становясь более счастливой, беззаботной и больше не молчала, когда на нее сваливали чужую вину. Clarith was a kind and caring person but lacked the confidence to believe in herself. Earning her more hatred and abuse, or because of such abuse, Clarith was timid, quiet, and clumsy, often causing accidents or not speaking up about things that weren't her fault. Over time, she grew to hate her hair due to the discrimination it attracted and lost all confidence in a happier life, resigning to her misery. Despite this, she feared becoming completely alone and harbored a deep desire to have a friend.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 After meeting Michaela, Clarith slowly came out of her shell, gaining confidence and respect for herself and becoming more happy, carefree, and vocal. Однако, она начала бояться потерять свое счастие, и вела себя очень опрометчиво и истерично при малейшей мысли, что она потеряет свою единственную подругу и любовь всей ее жизни. После Зеленой Охоты, Кларисса впала в дипрессию, но вернула свою веселую и целенаправленную манеру поведения, работая в монастыре, оставаясь доброй к сиротам, о которых она заботилась, включая Рин. Сопереживая чужому горю, Кларисса подавала пример, чтобы помочь другим сбежать от их страданий, точно так же, как и Микаэла помогала ей сбежать от нее. Хотя по началу она не очень верила в Бога из-за своего прошлого, благодаря Микаэле она стала искренним верующим. However, she became fearful to lose her happiness and acted rash and hysterical at the slightest thought that she would lose her only friend and love of her life to someone else.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 After The Green Hunting, Clarith lapsed into a depression but regained her cheerful and dedicated demeanor while working at the monastery, remaining kind to the orphans she nurtured, including Rin. Empathizing with others' sadness, Clarith lead by example to help others escape from their suffering like how Michaela helped her escape from hers.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Scetion 2 Although initially lacking faith in God because of her past, her experiences with Michaela changed her into a devout believer.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Skills and Abilities Из-за своей неуклюжести, Кларисса неумело выполняла большую часть своей работы, часто работая медленнее, чем другие и вынужденная все повторять. Ее недостаток уверенности только укреплял ее медленный темп работы, и такие задания, как фермерство или стирка были довольно сложны для нее. В противовес этому, она была опытной в готовке, способной приготовить вкуснейшую еду, которая изумляла и семейство Фризисов, и Рин. Будучи у них в гостях, Аллен Авадония был приятно удивлен ее стряпней и хотел взять у нее рецепт, чтобы готовить это блюдо для Рилиан. Следуя примеру своей матери, Кларисса вела себя непринужденно с детьми, легко заработав любовь и уважение Юкины. Due to her clumsiness, Clarith fumbled with much of her work, often working slower than most and having to repeat herself; her lack of confidence only reinforced her slow pace, and tasks like farming and doing laundry were noticeably difficult for her.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 In spite of this, she was a skilled cook, capable of making delicious foods that impressed both the Freezis household and Rin. While visiting, Allen Avadonia was impressed with her cooking and wanted to learn her recipe to serve to Riliane.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Emulating her mother, Clarith was a natural with children, easily earning Yukina's love and admiration.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Присоединившись к монастырю, Кларисса стала лучше выполнять трудоемкие задачи и улучшала свои способности в общении с детьми, в состоянии терпеть любое грубое поведение с их стороны, и даже подталкивала Рин помочь с работой. Из-за ее прошлого, Кларисса была терпелива по отношению к детям, особенно к Рин, и позволяла им постепенно получать доверие и уважение, ведя себя как лидера и пример для других. Эллука заметила, что она так же имела небольшой запас магических сил, позволяющие ей чувствовать, что Микаэла была больше, чем человек. After joining the monastery, Clarith gradually improved in performing laborious tasks and perfected her abilities with children, able to tolerate any rude behavior from them and even goad Rin into helping with the work. Because of her own past, Clarith was patient with the children, especially Rin, and tolerated them to eventually earn their trust and respect, acting as a leader and example for others.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Elluka noted that she also contained a small amount of magic, allowing her to "feel" that Michaela was more than merely human.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Character Connections Микаэла: лучшая подруга Клариссы. Кларисса с самого начала была насторожена относительно желания Микаэлы дружить с ней, хотя и была так одинока, что ей было без разницы. Через некоторое время Кларисса стала очень близка с ней, и их дружба помогла беловолосой девушке избавиться от эмоционального гнета. Кларисса влюбилась в Микаэлу, ревнуя ее из-за внимания Кайла и отчаянно пыталась защитить ее во время Зеленой Охоты. Девушка была эмоционально сломана после смерти Микаэлы. Michaela: Clarith's best friend. Clarith was initially wary about Michaela's intentions in being her friend, although lonely enough not to care. Over time Clarith became very close to her and their friendship caused her to heal from years of emotional abuse. Clarith grew to love Michaela, jealous over Kyle's attentions and desperate to protect her during the Green Hunting. She was emotionally broken by her death. Кил Фризис: хозяин Кларисы. Перед тем как стать его прислугой, Кларисса завидовала Килу из-за его знаменитых банкетов и множества его друзей, и после становления его прислугой она стала относиться к нему с благодарностью и уважением. Вскоре Кларисса стала относиться к нему, как к своей семье и приняла его помощь, когда он помог ей спасти Микаэлу. Keel Freezis: Clarith's employer. Before coming into his employment Clarith envied Keel for his famous banquets and the many friends he had, and after coming into his employ she regarded him with gratitude and respect. Eventually Clarith came to see Keel as family and accepted his help to try and move on from Michaela's death. Микина Фризис: хозяйка Клариссы. Девушка была признательна Микине за ее найм, несмотря на то, что ее называли "ребёнком демона", и со временем Кларисса так же стала считать ее частью своей семьи, принимая ее успокоения после Зеленой Охоты. Mikina Freezis: Clarith's other employer. Clarith was grateful to Mikina for employing her despite her telltale "demon child" characteristics, and eventually Clarith came to see her as family, accepting comfort from her after the Green Hunting. Юкина Фризис: первая "работа" Клариссы у Фризисов. Девушка полюбила Юкину, играя с ней и помогая ей писать, и ласково называла ребенка своим маленьким мастером. Кларисса была счастлива вновь увидеть Юкину после Зеленой Охоты и годами позже увидеть ее в монастыре. Она так верила Юкине, что рассказала ей правду о Рин. Yukina Freezis: Clarith's charge in the Freezis' employ. Clarith became fond of Yukina, playing games with her and helping with her writing, and would affectionately refer to the child as her little master. Clarith was happy to see Yukina again after the Green Hunting and years later when seeing her in the monastery. She trusted Yukina enough to later learn the truth about her friend, "Rin." Рин: девушка, которой Кларисса помогает в монастыре. Поначалу Клариссу раздражало высокомерие Рин и отказ работать, но упорно продолжала быть доброй к ней, даже когда остальные сложили руки, видя свое бывшее одиночество в этой девочке. Позже Кларисса стала относиться к ней, как своей маленькой сестре и покровительствовала ей в монастыре, к примеру учила ее готовить. Девушка была в ужасе, когда узнала, что Рин на самом деле - Рилиан. Rin: A girl Clarith helps at the monastery. Initially Clarith was exasperated with Rin's arrogance and refusal to work, but she persevered in being kind to her after everyone else gave up, seeing her past loneliness in the girl. Over time Clarith started to see Rin as a little sister and mentored her in the monastery, such as helping teach her how to cook. She was horrified to learn Rin was actually Riliane. Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: принцесса, приказавшая убить Микаэлу. Кларисса ненавидела ее за ту роль, что она сыграла в зеленой Охоте, желая удачи революционерам, которые хотели свергнуть принцессу. Ее ненависть к Рилиан позволила ей быть захваченным Демоном Гнева, когда она обнаружила, что Рин и есть Рилиан. Но, в самый последний момент, Кларисса сумела простить принцессу, осознав, насколько они похожи. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: The princess who ordered Michaela's death. Clarith hated her for her role in the Green Hunting, wishing luck to the revolutionaries who wanted to dethrone her. Her hatred for Riliane allowed her to be influenced by the Demon of Wrath when she discovered her in the monastery as "Rin"; At the last moment, however, Clarith managed to forgive the princess after realizing how similar they were. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Имя Кларисса - измененное имя Клариссэ Д'Калиостро, герой из Замка Калиостро., *Ее имя частично получено из-за имени Вокалоида, исполняющего ее роль, Хаку, так как на ромадзи Кларисса начинается с "ку" *Clarith's name is derived from Clarisse d'Cagliostro, a character from The Castle of Cagliostro.The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 *Her name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid derivative, Haku, with Clarith's romanization beginning with the letters "ku". Curiosities *Интересно, что Кларисса каким-то образом достала и сохранила сосуд Гнева в ящике своего стола в монастыре, хотя Иветт и запечатала его. *В Хроносаге, цвет, представляющий Гнев, белый, отражающий почти совершенное Клариссой преступление, предотвращенное вмешательством Аллена, и с этого момента грех стал отождествляться с зеленым. *Кларисса была единственный персонаж, который смог вырваться из-под контроля Демона Греха, поняв, что демон не был Микаэлой, после вмешательства духа Аллена. *В The Lunacy Of Duke Venomania, Хакуа Нецума упоминалась как безработная, предвещая положение Клариссы в Акейде перед тем, как ее наняла Микина Фризис. *Interestingly, Clarith somehow acquired and kept the vessel of Wrath in her cupboard at the convent, despite Yvette having sealed it away.The Daughter of Fog *In Chrono Story, the color representing Wrath is white, referencing Clarith almost commiting murder with the vessel of Wrath;Chrono Story PV after the act was averted by Allen's intervention, the sin was represented by the color green.Judgment of Corruption PV *Clarith is the only character known to have broken free of a Demon of Sin's influence, coming to realize the demon is not Michaela after Allen's spirit forces her to look towards her deceased friend for help.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 *In The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, Hakua Netsuma is listed as unemployed, foreshadowing Clarith's state in Aceid before being hired by Mikina Freezis. Gallery Concept Art= 947943.jpg|Clarith's profile from Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Clarith1.png|Clarith's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013|link=The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Song Apparitions= Alone.png|Clarith as she appears in The Daughter of White Last for tonight.png|Clarith about to stab Rin Miniyukii.jpg|Clarith saying goodbye to young Yukina as seen in Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= 12770.jpg|Clarith's profile in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow AkuNoMusume.jpg|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 12787.jpg|Clarith with Michaela, Yukina and Keel 389571897.jpg|Clarith about to murder Rin Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png|Clarith with Rin and Yukina as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue ChibiClarith.png|Clarith as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga ClarithRinIllustStory.png|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story |-| Manga Apparitions= ClarithNovelette.png|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Charactersretrouver.png|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver ClarithAkuMusu.png|Clarith on the Aku Musu volume 1 cover ClarithAkuMusu2.png|Clarith in the yonkoma MichaelaClarithDSoE.png|Clarith as seen in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga DoEAct2Clarith.png|Clarith as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga DoEAct2Clarith2.png|Clarith wearing her Yatski attire and shawl in the manga Clarithmanga.png|Clarith in her Yatski attire and shawl in the manga ClarithIchikamanga.png|Chibi illustration of Clarith in the manga's comments by Ichika AkuMusuClarith.png|Clarith in the yonkoma QuartetsClarith.png|Clarith as she appears in Quartets of Evil ClarithChild.png|Clarith as a child in the manga QuartetsClarithRin.png|Clarith as a nun in the manga Act3cover.png|Clarith on the cover of The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 MichaelaClarithMaid.png|Clarith in her maid atire in the manga |-| VG Apparitions= 218_large.jpg|Clarith and Michaela as they appear in the game Project Mirai |-| Misc= Clarith card.PNG|Clarith's Seven Deadly Sins Playing Card Clarith.JPG|Illustration of Clarith by Suzunosuke Daughter_of_White_600_447314.jpg|Clarith drawn by CAFFEIN MichaelaClarithIchika.png|Illustration of Michaela and Clarith for countdown of The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 release by Ichika ClarithYurin.png|Illustration of Clarith celebrating one million NND views of The Daughter of White by Yuurin ChelseaMichaelaClarithIchika.png|Chibi comic featuring Clarith, Michaela, and Chelsea by Ichika MichaelaClarithMizutame.png|MichaelaClarithMizutame.png|Illustration of Clarith and Michaela for The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 by Mizutame Tori MichaelaClarithLiveIchika.png|Signed illustration of Clarith and Michaela for a present campaign prize Appearances Категория:Персонажи Категория:Нэцума Категория:Веномания Категория:Йованэ Хаку Категория:Гнев Категория:История Зла